


Afterglow

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by "Body Language" by Queen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Body Language" by Queen.

**Afterglow**

His lover slept peacefully, face still flushed from their lovemaking. Mascara smudges left tracks down his cheeks. Red lipstick marked his moonlit face, smeared almost clown-like across his lips and jawline. His skin glowed with perspiration. The long stocking-clad legs tangled in the lube-stained sheets. The black corset held him tightly, as his lover always would, green lace trim along the edges failing to be as beautiful as the eyes it was meant to compliment.

The man climbed into bed and whispered his love. Green eyes opened; a smile spread across the ruby lips but he made not a sound.


End file.
